Hetalian Horror Story
by vitruvian-woman
Summary: Best friends Caroline and Lidy decide to read a terrible Hetalia fanfiction and get more than they bargained for. The characters come to life. And... they want to kill the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for clicking! This is my first Hetalia fanfiction, and whoop de doo, it has OC's. Not country OCs, mind you, actual human girls. Please be nice if you decide to review!**

**Also, this story has nothing to do with American Horror Story. I needed a title and I would always just refer to this story as 'my horror story' so there we go.**

* * *

><p>Caroline was a normal girl. She had normal looks and a normal life and a fairly normal father and friends. She lived in a normal town and went to a normal school and had normal grades. One of her best friends, Lidy, was far from normal. While Caroline had long brown hair that she always tied up, Lidy had short, spiky hair that was dyed pink and orange. Caroline had a normal family life while Lidy was adopted and her dad took her on trips around the world periodically. Caroline was sheltered and safe, while Lidy rock-climbed and went to parties with her mom every Saturday. However, both Lidy and Caroline were in tenth grade, and they both loved Hetalia: Axis Powers.<p>

Before Hetalia, Lidy and Caroline had never talked. One day at the end of eighth grade year, Lidy had seen Caroline drawing a picture of Russia, her favorite nation, and they had become best friends. dispute their differences. Inseparable, really.

Lately, Caroline had noticed that Lidy was drifting away from Hetalia. Caroline didn't want that to happen, Hetalia was pretty much the only thing they had in common! Caroline was afraid Lidy would stop watching and reading it, then stop hanging out with her as much, then they would drift away and never talk to each other again! Which would be terrible, of course.

So Caroline does what any good friend would do. She invites Lidy over for a Hetalia Fest. The Hetalia Fest includes watching her new copy of Hetalia: Paint It! White, reading their favorite strips, and if course watching it on Caroline's Netflix Instant Play. Maybe they would even read fanfiction! All done in the privacy of Caroline's basement with NO father (he was on a business trip).

Caroline opened her door to Lidy at six o'clock and ushered her inside, right down through the hallway to the stairs at the end and to the basement. The TV was on, muted, and her laptop was booted up and plugged into the outlet. There was a bowl of assorted candy and popcorn.

"Wow, Carey, you really did yourself out, huh?"

Caroline shrugged and smiled, "Well, I wanted to have a lot of fun!" She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before continuing, "Anyway, I had this new head canon about Russia and the Baltics if you want to hear it..."

Lidy laughed and sat down at the laptop, "No way, I still don't ship Russia with any of them! I say you look at this Spamano doujinshi I read the other day. Or even better, we could read Homestuck!" She waggled her pink and orange eyebrows. Yes, even her eyebrows were dyed.

Caroline glared at Lidy. "No Homestuck."

"But-"

"Shhh." Caroline shushed her. "Only Hetalia now."

Lidy grumbled, but agreed, "Fine."

She crossed her legs and opened up the internet. Typing in a URL Caroline had never seen before, Lidy went to a page with a boy on it, standing in a room.

== Enter name.

"Lidy-" Caroline grabbed the laptop and closed the page. "I said no Homestuck!"

Lidy sighed and rolled her eyes. "_Fiiiiiiiiiine_. What should we do, then?"

Caroline closed the computer and picked up the TV remote. "We'll watch Paint It White."

After several hours of movies, comic strips, a bit of tumblr and looking at fanart, Caroline shoved a few cheetos in her mouth before saying sloppily, "Let's read fanfiction now!"

"Okay, sounds good." Lidy said, grabbing a pillow and sitting on it. "How about Spamano?"

Caroline made a face. "No way. I vote RusLiet!"

"Fine. We'll do neither." Lidy said. "Since my favorite character is Romano, and yours is Russia, how about we look for something with both of them?"

"Ugh, that pairing just… whatever." Caroline shuddered, before entering the two characters in 's search modus. "I guess we can try."

"You're right, it doesn't sound that… pleasing, but we can look." Lidy agreed.

Only one fic came up, and it looked atrocious. It was simply titled, "sexx". The description read, "russia and romanoz are havein the sex ve~~~" It was rated M with a genre of Horror/Romance, and was written by someone who called themselves "bigShipperlol".

Lidy made a fake barfing sound. "This doesn't look too good."

Caroline blinked a few times and nodded, before clicking on the link anyway. "Let's check it out anyway…"

The story went something like this:

"russia grabbed romanoz but and say "ahaha I got your butt now we have the sex da" and romano seys, "ok hehehe don't rape me ve~~~"

russiea sez "no I will rape u da' romano blushes kawaii

then they have the sex.

RUssia fingerz roman and then he putz his dick into ROMANO. ((haha lmao)) "da!'

after hours and hours of the sex russia EXPLODEDZ into romano kinkyly and romano cums lol

Romanos cheeks are all blushu and he eyelashes long blink 've~~~~~~~~~~~~' his heart goz doki dkoi for ruessia"

It went on like that, telling the fabulous story of Romano and Russia's love, for eight chapters.

Lidy was horrified. She stared at the page, muttering something along the lines of, "Romano doesn't even say 've~'. _It's a different character._"

Caroline was howling with laughter. Wiping a tear from her cheek, she gasped out, "I can't… god… what even is this!"

"This is terrible! Absolutely disgusting! Oh my god!" Lidy cried. "Romano isn't even the one who says 've~', it's his brother!"

"Ah, you're right!" Caroline said. "That makes it even worse, oh my god…"

* * *

><p>After another couple of hours, in which Lidy read several Spamano stories, Caroline read a twenty-four chapter fic about RusLiet, which ended with her crying, and they both read a couple short PruCan stories, they were both snoring on the foldout bed at around two o'clock.<p>

Caroline sniffed, then opened her eyes groggily. She looked around, listening. When she didn't hear anything, she shoved Lidy.

"What time is it…" Lidy groaned.

"Did you hear something?" Caroline asked, now almost fully awake.

Lidy took the pillow off her head and sat up. "No…"

"I head something…" Caroline trailed off.

"What-"

"Shhh!"

Then they heard it. Coming from the corner of the room, where an extra fridge was placed and quietly humming, came a thump and a quiet, "Da?"

"What the hell…" Lidy was looking wildly around.

Caroline pointed. "It's coming from the fridge."

Another thump, this time accompanied by muffled cackling that slowly changed to coughing and wheezing, then crying.

"_Inside _the fridge?" Lidy asked incredulously.

"Sounds like it."

"Should we…" She smirked, "Let it out?"

Caroline gasped, "Are you kidding? This is like a horror movie, we can't do that!"

Lidy was already out of the bed, fully awake. "Too late, I'm letting it out."

"Lidy, get back here!" Caroline whisper-yelled. "Are you crazy?"

Lidy was close to the fridge now, reaching for the handle. "Are you ready? Three… two…"

The fridge door bursts open itself, crashing against the wall behind it. Out stumbled a shuddering, slouching, brown-haired man wearing a torn and dirty tan uniform, and another man, taller and larger, with almost white-blond hair wearing a huge, bulky brown trench coat, a blood-red scarf and a smile.

"Holy shi- Russia and Romano?" Lidy cried. She stumbled backwards before turning around and darting into another room. Caroline threw off her covers and ran upstairs, dragging a blanket behind her.

She had seen Romano's red tinged eyes, the scratches in his throat and Russia's blood-splattered left side. Caroline knew this was no joke. She only hoped Lidy knew the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**EIII I'M SO EXCITED I love writing this story! **

**WARNINGS: Blood, swearing, death.**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Okay." Caroline was breathing heavy. "Okay. Whoo." She gave a heave and pinched herself. Nope, still shut in the laundry room. With a Finding Nemo blanket in a house with personified countries that had gone crazy and climbed out of a fridge. No big deal.<p>

Caroline, who sometimes thought about being in horror movies, had previously thought the people in them were rash and stupid and that she'd always be prepared in the case of monsters or ghosts or the paranormal. Today however, she was ridiculously scared, unprepared, and in a terrible state. She had pajamas on, not the usual cargo clothing she pictured herself wearing in a horror movie, no cell phone, no way of communication, no night vision goggles, and no weapons.

That is, _if_ she had to kill Russia and Romano. Perhaps Lidy would get to Russia first and Caroline wouldn't have to kill her baby. Or maybe Lidy would kill both of them, problem solved. Or maybe they didn't have to be killed.

No, that was too easy.

Suddenly, Caroline heard Lidy scream from downstairs, a painful, drawn out shriek. "No!"she whimpered.

"Lidy!" Caroline said to herself. Narrowing her eyes, she opened the dryer. "I have to save her!" she mumbled, pulling on the door. With a bang, the door of the dryer flew off, propelling her into the flimsy shuttered door of the laundry room. Wiping the sweat off her brow, she wrapped the blanket around it and then tied it around her arm, tight, using the battered door as a shield.

Caroline opened the door, peering out. Presently, her house looked peaceful. "I'm coming, Lidy!" She called.

In response, she heard a maniacal laugh, "Keseseseseseh!" from downstairs.

"Prussia…? There's more?"

* * *

><p>"Holy shi- Russia and Romano?" Lidy cried. She stumbled backwards before turning around and darting into another room.<p>

"Why did I have to do that, why, why, why, why, god this is terrible, Caroline will never forgive me…" Lidy said frantically to herself as she ran through more and more doorways. Caroline's basement was just a huge storage place, besides the main room, that curled beneath the top floor of her house. It was very confusing and Lidy had only been there a handful of times. This was her advantage, she supposed, as Russia and Romano and whoever else came out of the fridge had never been in Caroline's basement.

Lidy tried to stop her frantic breathing, which was sounding louder than usual in the silent basement.

"Da?"

Lidy jumped, although Russia sounded pretty far away.

"Ve~" She heard this time, except this sounded like it was coming from the stairs, even farther away. Lidy wondered if she had mistaken Romano for his brother, but shook her head. There was no way she could have done that; Romano was her favorite. She heard another 'Ve~' but it dissolved into crying and coughing. Whomever was saying it certainly didn't want to say it.

Then it struck her. This was Romano, but he was saying ve~ just like in the fanfiction they read before.

Lidy started breathing faster. There were other countries in that story. Were they here too? Are they hopping out of the sink or through windows? Where were they?

"Da?"

Her breath caught and she hid behind a stack of plastic boxes, eyes wide. Russia was getting closer, and she wouldn't be able to see him in the darkness.

Russia chuckled and hit his pipe against a wall or something similar.

_Oh shit he has his pipe Jesus Christ he's going to kill me whatdoIdoI'mgoingtodie-_

Lidy's thoughts ran miles in her head, but her feet were rooted to the ground.

"I know you're here somewhere, _Дорогая моя_ [my dear]."

_What the fuck did he just talk in RussianohmygodIcan'tdieIdon'twanttodie-_

"Da?" His voice was down to a whisper now.

Lidy was so terrified she couldn't move.

"Da." He was right on the other side of the boxes.

_SHITFUCKSHITBITCHES-_

Lidy let out her breath quickly and revealed herself, stepping aside. If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting.

Russia was obviously surprised that she had come out if hiding, and even more surprised when she waltzed right up and punched him in he gut, before turning and running down another crowded hallway, opening a door and skittering out. Of course, her punch wasn't very hard, but it was enough to give her some time.

She was back to breathing heavily and was so nervous she tripped over her own feet, or maybe a vintage blender, she couldn't tell, and everything was blurring together and tears were falling down her face but she couldn't remember crying, and she cut her forehead running into a shelf while looking behind her, and the ever-present "Da?"s were coming from all directions and she had lost track of where she was in the basement and blood was in her mouth and streaming into her eyes and _ohshitfuckI'mgoingtodieshitshitshit-_

She hid again, this time crouching behind a flimsy wire shelf filled with various things that hid her and she just didn't care anymore.

Lidy wiped her face as best she could and picked at a rip in her pajama pants. She didn't hear Russia asking his fucking "Da?" anymore but she heard his footsteps: slow, deliberate, and echoing.

She chocked out a sob without realizing and the footsteps stopped.

Russia stepped up to the rack and tapped it with his pipe.

"_Ты в порядке?_ [Are you okay? (sarcastically)]"

The shelf slowly rolled to the side. Lidy had her back to Russia but she could hear him breathing slowly.

Carefully, she turned to look at him.

In a split second, she stupidly thought, _I see why Caroline likes him; Russia is handsome in a scary way. _His skin and hair and generally all of him was very light, he practically glowed in the darkness. He had strong jaw line and a nose with a bump in the middle.

Russia lifted her chin with the tip of his pipe. Lidy flinched to see it was stained dark red and still wet.

She was breathing shallowly out of her nose. He reached down, took her jaw in his gloved hand, and pulled her up with almost no effort at all. Lidy squeezed her eyes shut as he raised his hand over his head, his hand pushing against her throat, squeezing her neck until she couldn't breathe, she was choking, she was dying. She let out a sputtered cough and kicked her legs and clutched and clawed at his hand until her eyes rolled back and she passed out for only a couple of seconds.

She opened her eyes on the concrete floor, her forehead bleeding again, with Russia standing above her, pipe raised.

Lidy screamed, shrieked and coughed up blood and writhed on the floor until she couldn't feel anything else and she closed her eyes, her throat still going and still screaming, except she couldn't hear anymore and her ears popped and she was still.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but nothing terrible exciting happens either. I apologize!**

**Don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p>The looming doorway to the staircase stands in frond of Caroline: dark, cold and mysterious. Suddenly, her dryer door shield seemed a little too flimsy and her pajamas too silly. She was definitely not right for this job.<p>

But she couldn't leave Lidy now. Lidy needed her.

"Aru!"

Caroline turned and stepped backward just in time for China to come speeding out of her kitchen, a wok on his head and a big wooden spoon in his hand. He bumped into her, spun around a bit and went down another hallway.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen…" Caroline muttered to herself before adjusting her shield and tiptoeing down the stairs.

Her basement looked like a minefield. The foldout bed was pushed halfway in and blankets were scattered and ripped on the floor, her laptop was bashed in and food was thrown on the floor. The door to the storage part of the lower lever was ajar, and hanging on one hinge.

Caroline swallowed nervously. "I guess that's where she is…"

She walked up to the door. There were no lights on past it, although she could plainly see the cord hanging from the ceiling. If she was going to sneak up on whoever was with Lidy, then no lights for her.

She started to walk, but stopped again. The fridge door was hanging open beside her, a mere five feet away. Before she could do anything, a blonde, curly-haired man stepped out. He was relatively skinny, but had some muscle on him. Or, at least, it looked like it. She couldn't tell for sure because he had full hockey gear on. Even the skates, although they had red plastic blade protectors on them.

The man didn't see Caroline, rather hobbled the other way and climbed up the stairs. She couldn't for the life of her remember who he was, but she snapped out of it for a second and remembered to close the fridge door. She didn't want any more nations tearing her house apart.

She took a breath and walked into the storage room.

It was worse that the other half of the basement.

Things were torn off their shelves, there were footprints everywhere in the centimeter-high dust, and there were several holes in different walls.

Caroline started running/tiptoeing through each room. She scanned each one, and when no sign of Lidy came up, she moved on.

She was losing hope. Maybe Lidy wasn't here after all. Caroline was nearing the end of the line.

Suddenly, the metallic smell of blood hit her.

* * *

><p><em>Oh god.<em> She thought.

_This can't be happening._

Lidy lay on the floor. Her forehead and everything below her shoulders were bleeding. In the darkness, it looked like she was laying in a puddle of black oil. Blood was matted in her hair and ears. Her eyes were closed though, peacefully, as if she was sleeping. With a lot of blood.

Caroline knelt down next to her. She wiped at her cheeks, they were wet for some reason. She shrugged her shield off.

She wanted to puke. Lidy's skin was ghostly white and cold, but the blood was still coming. Caroline looked around. On a shelf, there was a heavy winter blanket. She tugged it down and something else fell on top of her, hitting the side of her head.

She dragged the huge blanket over to Lidy, putting it over her. It immediately started staining and the red blotch was getting darker by the second.

Caroline choked back a sob.

"Bye, Lidy. It's been nice knowing you." She whispered.

Caroline felt like she should say more, like maybe about how she had always admired Lidy and her bravery, how she know doubt put up a fight against her attacker, how she was always so funny, but the words never came and she just walked from the room silently.

Caroline had made up her mind.

Lidy would be avenged. She would find who killed her and kill them. She might even kill everyone.

Caroline's nerves were like steel now. She was determined. She was going to do this. And she channeled all her energy into it.

* * *

><p>Leaving her shield in the basement, she ran up to her room, locked the door and the window, then opened up her closet. Wiping her head, she realized whatever had hit her in the basement had cut and she was bleeding. She could care less about that right now.<p>

She peeled off her pajamas and tugged on a black long-sleeve shirt with a high neck and a pair of dark wash jeans. Caroline tied up her hair in a ponytail and pulled a green hunting vest her father had given her over her shirt. For good measure, she smeared the blood from her temple down her face.

Caroline grabbed anything useful she could find in her room and shoved them into several of the pockets in her vest. They included a can of pepper spray, a screwdriver, a slingshot, and one of her belts.

She was ready.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuck long chapters hahahah I suck.**

**Warnings: Violence, blood, character death, swearing.**

* * *

><p>Caroline crept from her room. The lights in the hallway were off and she could hear that annoying "Keseseseh!" laugh again.<p>

She went in the opposite direction.

Caroline walked as close to the wall as she could, to keep the well-worn wood in the middle of the hallway from creaking. She sidled right up to the door to her bathroom. About to peek in, she grasped the bottle of pepper spray in her right hand, before hearing a groan from inside.

Straining her ears, Caroline could just barely pick out a steady drip, drip, drip and light wheezing. She swallowed, before setting one foot on the cold linoleum floor and putting her head in the doorway. The moon, almost full, shone in from the window opposite her and made her squint.

A tall man lay in the bathtub, staining it red with his blood. Caroline winced. She could tell he had the same wounds inflicted on him that Lidy did. He had blond hair, as far as she could tell, as it had blood spattered in most of it. His square glasses were askew and broken on his face, and his arm dangled out of the side of the tub, dripping more red onto the floor from his palm. He was so tall that his legs were bent and he could still barely fit himself in the tub.

Caroline breathed shallowly in through her mouth. She couldn't get Lidy's blood out of her mind, she didn't need more of the sickening smell. As she walked closer, the man shifted his blue eyes towards her. He was still alive, but barely.

Walking to the side of the bathtub, it was clear who this was.

"Sweden..." She trailed off. Her voice was strained from crying and it almost cracked.

Sweden grunted in reply. Something in Caroline's mind told her to stay back, but she just gripped the can of pepper spray harder and touched his pale arm gently.

Sweden exhaled and closed his eyes momentarily. Caroline let go of his arm.

Suddenly, his eyes opened up wide, he made a growling sound in his throat and clutched Caroline's elbow. Caroline shrieked before she could stop herself and heard the answering, "VE~" from somewhere in the house, but Sweden pulled her close to her face, lifted his other blood-soaked arm from the tub and grabbed at her neck and face, staining them with scarlet smudges. She clutched her jaw shut and pulled back, pushed against the claw feet with her shoes, but he wouldn't let go.

Finally, she grabbed the can of spray out of her vest and pressed down on the top harshly. Sweden's hand let go and she could see the muscle in his jaw flex as he tried not to scream or yell, before he went limp and laid back on the cold white tub. Caroline tried not to whimper as she reached over and slowly closed his eyelids. She left the bathroom heaving and wide-eyed. "Fuuuuuuuck that was scary." Caroline muttered to herself, wiping the blood off her chin and smearing it on her pants, the wall, anywhere she could find.

The floorboards under her feet creak with each step she takes and she stops cold. God, she is so stupid. This is stupid. Everything is stupid. Caroline walked along the wall again, cautioned, baited.

"Ve~" It was coming from around the corner. Sobbing, wheezing, coughing. And for some reason, scratching.

And then it stopped.

And then the footsteps started.

Slow, deliberate, sometimes shuddering footsteps.

And they were heading right towards Caroline.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat and she could barely move.

The footsteps were getting closer, and the floorboards creaking louder.

She heard whoever it was chuckle a bit, before saying "Ve~"

And she knew who it was.

Italy.

She tried the door next to her. In the dark she wasn't really sure which door it was, but after she opened it and stepped inside it was clear to her that this was her dad's bedroom.

The sheets were pulled over the bed neatly. The closet door was closed and several pairs of shoes were lined up by it. It looked peaceful and serene.

Another "VE~", this time sounding choked and unwanted, and very close to the door.

Caroline turned around quickly and flipped the lock. For good measure, she leaned up against it as Italy tried the handle. It was locked, of course, and it was silent for so long that Caroline thought he had left. Then the scratching started.

Long, deliberate, hair-raising, screeching along the door.

It made Caroline's skin crawl.

When it was apparent to Italy that he couldn't get into the door, he stepped away and loudly went down the hall.

Caroline exhaled. She didn't realize she had been holding her breath.

She backed away from the door. And that's when she saw the blood.

At first, she thought it was her father's. But that's stupid, her dad isn't even here, he's in Boston.

The blood read, "ROMANO DOESN'T SAY VE~" over the wall and the door. Disgusted, Caroline realized she had been leaning in it.

And her mind just clicked. That wasn't Italy, it was Romano and he was saying Ve~ just like in the story.

She slowly opened the door again and looked both ways in the hall. Creeping over the where Romano had come from, she looked around the corner and almost retched.

China lay, his ankles and wrists tied together with one of her father's nice shirts, in his own wok, scratched beyond oblivion.

She couldn't even look at him. Caroline assumed Romano had done this, by what she had heard: scratching. His nails must be a wreck.

She left the kitchen where China was and headed back down to the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I thought this would be a lot more chapters that it turned out to be... but don't worry, there's still one more, the epilogue. **

**Enjoy, and don't forget to review! :)**

* * *

><p>The door to the basement hung by it's hinges, creaking eerily. The white paint was peeling from several scratches and there was blood caked into it, staining it pink and red.<p>

_Augh…_

Caroline slowly closed it to look at what was behind the door. Sitting up against the wall was a battered and breathless Russia, his scarf tattered and his clothing and skin beneath it cut in curious diagonal stripes down his front. His head had two bleeding patches on either side of it.

His eyes were just barely open, fluttering in and out of consciousness. Caroline looked around for some kind of weapon. God, she was stupid. Leaning up against the corner of the side door was a baseball bat. Why didn't she grab that earlier?

Not wanting to repeat the Sweden episode, she stayed back and prodded the man with her bat. He grunted and opened his eyes, gripping the bat. She shook his weak grip off.

Russia's foot twitched slightly, touching her leg. She shrieked again and jumped away from him.

"VE~"

Russia groaned again. "Stop it!" Caroline shouted.

"Ve~"

The pale man looked up at her. "Доверься мне. [Trust me.]"

"I don't speak Russian!" Caroline yelled at him. "You killed my best friend; I can see it in your eyes!"

"нет, я этого не сделал! [No, I didn't!]"

"Yes, you did!"

The Russian man coughed, wiping the blood on his sleeve. He spoke slowly with a thick accent. "I did not kill your... подруга. [Lady friend.]"

"YES," Splatter. "YOU," Crack. "DID!" Squelch.

She didn't even look back at his broken body before turning down the hallway

Caroline was still pretty much scared out of her mind. But she was determined to make it out of this house alive. And the only way to do that was to kill everybody else before they got to her.

She barely even cared anymore. Caroline stomped all the way over to the living room, dragging the bat behind her. To her right, the glass of the picture windows shattered as a white-haired man in a blue military uniform crashed into it. He was fighting a bloody hockey player.

Caroline rushed over to the door leading to the balcony. Prussia was fighting the other man –whom she suddenly remembered was Canada – with a small pistol against a heavy hockey stick and razor sharp skates.

She gripped her bat harder. Caroline swung it back and in a split second, three things happened. First, Canada landed a blow on Prussia's shoulder with his stick. Second, Prussia hit Canada in the helmet with a bullet, and third, Caroline hit the balcony's railing with her bat, the momentum swinging her around and rattling her brain around in her head.

Canada and Prussia both stopped fighting for a second and finally noticed her. Caroline took the initiative to swing again, yelling things she wasn't quite sure of, her vision going red and blurring. Prussia lost his balance and toppled over the side of the balcony, shrieking and shooting at random until he hit the ground and was silenced.

Caroline turned around, fully ready to take on Canada. But he was kneeling, holding his neck. A bullet had gotten him, and within seconds he slouched towards the floor and quietly croaked something out.

Caroline leaned toward him. "What?" She whispered.

The man tried again, but she could see the life leaving his eyes. She took his head and shook it. "Come on, spit it out! Don't die just yet!" She yelled.

"K… kill Roma. He's the only one left." His voice was barely above a whisper.

And he was gone.

Caroline shakily drew in a breath. She was to kill Romano. Okay.

She had no idea how to do it. She didn't even know where in her house he was.

She walked around the stairwell frantically, not noticing that Russia's body had vanished.

Before she did anything drastic, Caroline shut herself in her room again. Picking up her cell phone, she pressed the two for a couple seconds. Her father's speed dial.

Of course he wouldn't answer. It was almost four in the morning and even if it wasn't, he would've been in a meeting or something.

_You've reached Greg Roberts, and I'm unavailable at the moment so leave me a message._

"Hi, dad…" Caroline let out a sob. "I'm just calling to say that I love you. And I'm sorry for everything." Her voice was starting to shake again. "So… yeah, I just love you, a lot. Bye, dad."

She hung up and threw her phone across the room, before picking up her bat and leaving.

"Romano, I know you're out there! Get over here so you can come finish me off, you big coward!"

No response.

"You suck!"

Still nothing.

"_You're as bad as a German!"_

"Ve~" Romano burst out of her bathroom door, clawing at his own neck with blood smeared on his face.

"Shi-!" Caroline swung her bat and caught him in the arm, before she started running.

It wasn't long before Romano had tackled her and pinned her to the ground. His eyes were red, from crying, she assumed, and it scared the shit out of her.

She put up a fight, definitely. She kicked and screamed until he covered her mouth and he just scratched at her and scratched until she bled and she was fairly sure she kicked him in the balls at least twice.

Her body hurt so much, she had so many cuts and scratches, she was sitting in her own blood, she felt so disgusting, and she couldn't hear or see anymore but she knew Romano was dying next to her from when she twisted his neck, and she was screaming until she was still.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mansfield Chronicle, November 15, 2012

**TWO TEENS FOUND DEAD MORNING OF NOVEMBER 13 IN EMPTY HOUSE**

By Jimmy Crestor

The two girls, later identified as Lidy Marcovitz and Caroline Roberts, had been killed brutally in different rooms of the house they had been staying in for the night. Marcovitz was in the basement, beaten with a blunt instrument, while Roberts was restrained and scratched until she bled to death.

Roberts' father, who was on a business trip at the time, tells reporters that his daughter left him a tearful message at about four in the morning on the day of the murder, telling him that she loved him and was sorry. Sorry for what, he was not sure of.

The DNA collected doesn't have a match yet. The police force has no idea who could have done such a crime.

Roberts' and Marcovitz's classmates and friends give insight. "They were best friends!" says a classmate. "They were both so nice," says another, "I don't know why someone would want to do this!" Roberts' art teacher says, "Caroline was always drawing her cartoons, she was such a good artist. It's a shame she had to go this way." Marcovitz's geometry teacher says, "Miss Marcovitz was an amazing student. I'm sorry she had to go."

Both Marcovitz's and Roberts' funerals will be held on December 20.

We here at the newspaper are sorry for the communities great loss.

* * *

><p>The Mansfield Chronicle, November 22, 2012<p>

**MYSTEFYING TEEN MURDER STRIKES POLICE FORCE SPEECHLESS**

By Geoffry Hawkins

Caroline Roberts' and Lidy Marcovitz's double murder case, dubbed the "Ghost Killer" has stumped even Mansfield's best police officers.

"There are other pools of blood in the house, which has been marked off for investigation." Says police chief Bob Wellington. "We assumed they were from the two victims, but after the DNA tests went through it turned out there was a total of eight people killed or brutally wounded that night."

So who does this blood belong to?

"That's just it." Continues Wellington. "The DNA tests have no match. It's as if the other bodies just vanished. Or they never existed in the first place."

This case may be the hardest one the police team has ever faced.

If you know any information pertaining to the Ghost Killer, please contact the police immediately.

* * *

><p>The Mansfield Chronicle, November 30, 2017<p>

**CRIMINAL INVESTIGATOR ATTEMPTS TO SOLVE FIVE YEAR OLD CASE**

By Shelly Newport

Alfred F. Jones, one of America's best criminal investigators, has taken special interest in Mansfield's infamous Ghost Killer case. This case has been the subject of ghost stories for years in Mansfield and the surrounding towns. The city was in terror for months after it took place.

If you don't remember it, here's a refresher:

Two teenage girls were killed brutally in an empty house. Police found eight different sets of DNA, but only two could be matched to the girls. The other six, they assumed, were people whose bodies had been taken away. Scientists ran DNA tests on the blood, but none of them had any match to anyone in their database. It was as if the bodies had never existed.

Jones has been corresponding with Police and Law officials from Washington D.C. and he has shown a lot of interest in it. He will be flying out to Mansfield in December. We can only hope he solves this case and catches the Ghost Killer before they can make a comeback.


End file.
